User talk:SoPretentious/Archive 3
Query about a pasta Hi Jack. I read then reread your pasta ‘There‘s Something in the Way‘ which you wrote for the song competition. Despite the comments from users who seem very clear about what‘s going on, I was slightly confused, though I think in this case, I‘m the only one missing something. It‘s a good pasta, which I‘m interested in, so I‘d just like to ask, what happened at the end? Did mister jensen kill the mother? Did he write the note? How does the fish thing link to the baseball? Am I being an idiotic dick? (Don‘t answer that.) Thanks, and don‘t get me wrong, you‘re a good writer. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 21:40, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 I Am a Big Boy Hi SoPretentious, I rollbacked the edits you did on my story not because they were bad edits, but because I was going for a very, very specific tone/voice, and in some cases adding commas broke the flow up. Also, was there a reason you changed the ? I don't see why it should be changed unless you know something (maybe the template will be deleted in the future?) that I'm missing. By the way, in this sentence: "Oh, our little honeybee is asleep," she says tucking him in, "Better not wake him up then." There is no need to make 'Better' lowercase. The two dialogue pieces are separate sentences. MrDupin (talk) 10:30, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fixed all of them, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Again, all fixed, except number two, because while it's grammatically incorrect, it's still quite widely used, and the alternative sounds awkward. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry. I normally check by googling words to be sure when they have Z's or U's. I didn't realize that the British spelling including C's and S's. I was familiar with the Z and S rule (like with realise), as well as the "o and u" rule (like with colour). I use Google Chrome and it's dictionary is wonky and only recognizes american based spelling. I'll try to be more careful in the future. Thanks for correcting my mistake and letting me know :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :You keep it up too! Hang in there and don't get discouraged :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 23:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Nav Please only add the Nav templates to stories that are in a series. (We have all of EAP categorized to make it easier to find.) There is no need to link them alphabetically. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Then why link the Gold-bug to the Black Cat? Please notify admins BEFORE doing these things. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:52, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Those stories are only a collection, not a series. They shouldn't be linked. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: the template's used when an image adds nothing to the page, but instead of removing the image, we hide it because it makes a good thumbnail for the pasta. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 06:30, May 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Comments Assuming you mean the ones by GMtheDirector? Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Np. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:58, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the support Hey, I really appriciate all the support. Thanks! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Oh, right. I understand now. The men beating each other with baseball bats was what the mother was watching when she said 'they don't have feelings'. I wasn't sure whether that linked to the note at the end. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 10:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 RE: Ah, sorry about that. I kept setting out time to read them, then having to do something else, and forgetting I was going to in the first place. I'll try and take a look through them tomorrow. Again, sorry! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:19, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Confusion (?) Hey Pretentious, I just noticed that you ninja'd me in messaging LordMReaper about adding the Marked for Review category on his story Micheal. Originally I removed that category, as he added it for the wrong reasons. I haven't read the story, so I'm not sure if it should be M4R'ed or not. If you feel like it really needs to be reviewed, rollback my edits on the story. Sorry for the messup. MrDupin (talk) 22:21, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: My story I would just like to thank you for editing my story, and helping me edit it earlier. THANK YOU!-Acutex49Acutex49 (talk) 01:55, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Becoming A Rollbacker Hello, I have noticed that you are a member of the rollbacker team. I would like to join sometime in the coming months, so what are the requirements needed? If you don't want to tell me, just give me the link to the part of the site because I can't find it...thanks-Acutex49Acutex49 (talk) 13:17, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, how do you make a cool signiture like the one you have? WW Request If you are not busy, I made huge changes to I Think My Parents Have Been Replaced. I made it longer and better. I have reviews that it has a few spell check and grammar mistakes, but I was hoping you could point those out. People said it had a few story issues, but I made a fairly interesting way to solve it.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 22:43, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: My Wiki Do you know how to get the wiki to show the type of staff a person is (such as Rollback, Admin)? Also, your code, if you choose to use it, is "ADMIN" 23457. Go to here----->http://storypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2172 and post a reply to the thread with your code if you choose to use it. It will be marked as null and void if not used within 2 days (this sites time) and a new code will be sent to someone else. Thank you for reading.It's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 00:53, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Make sure to post your '''code "ADMIN"23457 at the link said above! And, I want the rights to go under the community tab, which I erased. :PIt's Great To Be In Control! It's Fun To Rule! (talk) 12:51, June 4, 2015 (UTC) '''PLEASE ACCEPT YOUR MISSION STATED ABOVE. YOU CODE WILL BE MARKED AS NULL AND VOID IF NOT USED BY THIS SITES TIME NOW TOMORROW! (11:20 A.M. US Eastern Time)TEEHEE! (talk) 15:20, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Video The story was written by a freind, and he wanted me to add the video, he has permistion to add the video, under a deal made a while back. so, can I reupload the vid? RE: Please read the new content in my My Wiki post Please read the new content in my "My Wiki" post and do what it says to do....unless you are too busy oh here, which I would understand. I just really need staff for my wiki, and you seem like you can be trusted to be an admin on my site. Thanks for reading.TEEHEE! (talk) 21:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Also, please relpy to me on my talk page. Thanks for readingTEEHEE! (talk) 21:59, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for reading. The problem is I need other staff to actually get my wiki going and to make it like this one. If you know anyone that you trust and you think would be willing to help out, tell me. Also, I need a few tips on how to actually make it so some of the links have drop down boxes (Ex on this site: Genere List, Fourms, User Rights) and how to get them for when you click on them to go to another part of the site. And I want to know how to color your signature and make the (talk) part of it. Thanks for reading.TEEHEE! (talk) 22:21, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how to set up the templates for me to be able to see the applications.....I will do it tomorrow. Thanks.TEEHEE! (talk) 00:40, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello I'm just here to say hello. You already have recived a hello from me before. Actually, you know me better than most people who have recently joined this wiki. You have talked with me a lot too. Anyway, forget that part. I want to know how you add color to your signiture. Thank you for reading...eehheheheTheEditorOfWikis18 (talk) 22:52, June 4, 2015 (UTC) You have talked to me before...but not this me, another me (confusing, right?) Anyway, it won't let me change my signiture becacuse the color thing makes it an "INVALID RAW SIGNITURE" and it says to check the HTML tags. Can you help me out here?TheEditorOfWikis18 23:13, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I was just trying to confuse you. :P....Thanks for giving me the information though. It''ll come in handy sometime soon. I AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 23:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC)'' Also, here is my new signiture, thanks for the helpI AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 23:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) How do I do that?I AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 01:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I HAVE DONE IT!I AM THE EDITOR!!!!!!!!!!! 12:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Apology to Homo Sapiens Can you please rewiev my story "Apology to Homo Sapiens" at the Writer's Workshop? A person on the internet says (talk) 05:44, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:No more wiki :( I have decided to just give up on creating a wiki....if you know of any way to delete a wiki, please tell me......my wiki will never grow to be like this one without staff, and i cant even get any. Even you declined, which basically made me give up trying, because you seemed that you knew how to do a lot of stuff with a wiki, So, if you know how to close a wiki, please tell me, because I need to remove storypasta wiki for good. Thanks.You are next. 17:06, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ban Please tell the admins to perma-ban TheEditorOfWikis18, he's really annoying.You are next. 20:56, June 5, 2015 (UTC) No nevermind, ignore that.....You are next. 20:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Banned from editing on trollpasta wiki I was banned from editing on trollpasta wiki. http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MysteryMan49 <----Look and see. Ha.You are next. 22:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have a story in writers workshop called Todd's Survival. I went to spellcheck.net and send everything was perfect but the word teared. I used it as in I teared up. Is that right?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 23:02, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, you could probably use code like this: So you'd put that into a tabber, then populate the "Story 1", "Story 2" things with content. Let me know if I've done it wrong/you need any help with it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:50, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, also, you probably saw this on my talk, but would you be interested in having your writing advice blogs (exhibit A and exhibit B) moved to Project:Writing Advice? Dupin suggested it to me and, looking over them now, they certainly are of a good enough quality to be there. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:56, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Whoops. It's because the first one is the left cell, and the second is the right, as opposed to the first being the top and the second being the bottom. To add more rows, you add another one of these: ::|- ::| Story 1 ::| Story 2 ::So typing this: :: ::Would output this: ::Hope that helps, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Looking at what you're actually using that for, you may wish to remove the class="wikitable", which will get rid of the borders. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Writing Advice Blog May I add your recent blog to the Writing Advice project? It will be a very stellar addition. MrDupin (talk) 18:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :Added the advice, I locked the page as those should really be reviewed and approved before they get put up there. As was the case with a few writing advice blogs from the past that needed revision/a tonal change before they were ready. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:06, June 8, 2015 (UTC) New to Wiki Hey SoPretntious, Just a quick question about the edit you made, I saw that you removed coding and corrected some grammer. Thanks. But how did the coding get there in the first place. I am new to this site and want to get as much data about what is needed and wanted from people who seem to know what they are doing. From all the badges you have you seem like one of those people. Thanks, JohnathanNashJohnathanNash (talk) 04:26, June 8, 2015 (UTC) my beautiful face Hey, I was wondering if you could do me a favour and review my first creepypasta? It's called "my beautiful face" I would really appreciate it RE: Would you even start a wiki, and if so, can I be staff? Hello. I have a strange question to ask: Would you ever start a wiki? If yes, then can I be staff? I really don't know if I'll ever be able to have enough edits to be staff on here, but idk. If you started a wiki I would like to be staff (if the topic of the wiki is something I know) but yeah...just answer the original question and get back to me soon. Thanks. You are next. 22:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, how can you do these things? *Must know how to delete pages, files, blogs and comments. *Must know the layout of the wiki. *Must know how to move pages. *Must know how to block users. Must know how to highlight threads. *Must know how to remove forum comments. *Must know how to delete pages. *Must know how to delete blogs. *Must know how to delete comments on a blog and article. *Must know how to protect pages and the reasons for protecting pages. You are next. 23:48, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, can I be a staff memeber on your sandbox? I want to play around and figure out how to do things on this wiki and stuff. Thanks for reading! You are next. 23:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Read the message above please! You are next. 00:31, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: I was blocked from Star-whatever I was blocked from that star whatever wiki thing. Whatever. It's fine. I'll jsut continue working on here, I guess. You are next. 02:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Can I have a link, helping Callie out so I don't have too much time to go searching. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:13, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Done, thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Leaving a Header Thanks again. I need to get out of the habit of not proofreading my work. That is why it is taking me so long to get some of the things I have written sent out to publishers. I enjoy writing but not the editing aspect of it. You seem like someone who writes a lot, any recommendations on the best way to edit? RE: Renaming To give you the short answer, it doesn't matter if you press it or not, though if you want to be really safe, you should. Basically, that function comes from MediaWiki's core software, since, by default, MediaWiki uses talk pages, not comments. At places like Wikipedia, there are talk pages (like user talk pages here) to discuss articles. And, just like our user talk pages, when they get too long, they are archived. Basically, selecting that option means the archives of the talk page are moved as well (as well as other subpages, i.e: deletion discussions). I don't think we really have any talk page archives, but we may do, so for older pages, select that option. For newer pages, leave it, there won't be any talk subpages. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:40, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Message from the darkness. Haha The darkness thanks you for editing You will be repayedFriend of darkness (talk) 07:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC) glitchstep hey, could you please help me get 'orion the puppetmaster' deleted? i wrote it a couple years back and i'm not very comfortable with having my old work online. it was up for deletion a couple hours ago but someone brought it back. MrGlitchstep (talk) 08:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC) i've tried logging in but i do not know my email. I mean the user name is MasterPresley and all I can really do at the moment is prove that my real name is Presley. i'm just really nervous about it right now. MrGlitchstep (talk) 08:51, June 9, 2015 (UTC) i know it isn't much and isn't very professional at all but i'm doing what i can. i hope you and the admins can help.. MrGlitchstep (talk) 09:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm almost certain that check user records don't go back that far. Unless MrGlitchstep can prove that that's his story, it'll have to stay. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) alright. it seems like i've done all i can. sorry for all the trouble.MrGlitchstep (talk) 09:30, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello! Hello! I saw that you recently edited a page on here, I wanted to say hello! I just joined this wiki and I hope that I can get a few stories out soon, and you look like you could review them. Thnaks for reading! ItalianFood15 (talk) 13:07, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk Page TBH there are a ton of them (just go to and look at the talk namespace). I wrote a bot script to get rid of them, but haven't bothered to get permission to run it yet, so they're all still there. (So deleting individual ones seems kinda pointless, given that there are tons of them) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:22, June 12, 2015 (UTC) NSFW You tagged my story, Your Body and You as NSFW. I was just wondering what made it NSFW and what the NSFW guidelines are. Thanks, Ameagle (talk) 01:53, June 15, 2015 (UTC) No problem man. Thanks. Ameagle (talk) 02:10, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: License to Ill CC-NY-BC is a different form of licensing (from what I recall from this conversation.) which means that those stories cannot be used for monetary purpose without the author's consent/compensation being made. (That means monetized narrations, publishing stories in a collection, etc.) whereas the other forces people who use to content to cite the original source to prevent copyright infringement. Both licenses are accepted on the wiki. (Although CC-NY-BC is likely to cause problems if someone narrates it, references it, etc without the author's approval) Although from what I've seen, people interested in publishing tend to contact the original author and hash out a contract. From what I recall, those Slimebeast stories were taken down by SB to put on his own website. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, June 16, 2015 (UTC) GoDude Hey, thanks for undoing all that vandalism. I've given GoDude a month-long block. To save you time in the future, you may be interested in WHAM!, which automatically rollbacks all a user's edits, saving you time. I just don't want to see you spending needless amounts of time performing tons of manual undos when there are tools which can do it for you. Anyway, hoping you're well. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cava Honestly, I just hit him up on twitter. That simple. --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 22:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Changed Something Thank you so much for the edit and removoing that repetitive sentence. I really appreciate the edit help. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:31, June 16, 2015 (UTC) I was considering that idea of archiving my talk page, but I'm not really sure how to go about it properly. I definitely need some on this. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:09, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fixed that pasta. I'm truly sorry, but I just haven't gotten round to reading your stories yet, partly because I have had a lot of real life stuff to get done, and partly because I'm a terrible person. I'll try and read them sometime in the next week. I need to run a couple more tests with the bot on my sandbox wiki before I try to get permission for it here, but I'll attempt to get it running on here in the next couple of days. (Technically, it would probably work fine as it stands, but I don't want to accidentally erase every single talk page or something). | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Archiving I have to use the contribute button in order to add the archive page instead of just using the edit on the talk page? --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Archiving2 Is this the "Edit Page" when I click on the contribute button that I need to use for adding the archive page? There doesn't seem to be an "Add Page" other than the "Submit a Story," I'm really such a hopeless NOOB when it comes trying to figure out new User code. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:25, June 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Archiving3 Did I do this correctly? Should there be more than one? Archive 1 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:23, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Feedback I didn't know if you got to see the feedback that I left on Jessie or not, as I went to bed soon after I left it. I just want you to know that despite seeing nothing but bad (non-clarifying) comments regarding it, I think it's a story concept worth exploring and that I hope you keep at it and refine it. I also want to point out that some people are likely to automatically hate it because of their views on religion. If you already saw my feedback on it, then you can ignore the following: "I feel like the story would have benefit from being a bit longer. On the one hand, nothing is scarier than a PO'd God who razes the Earth, but on the other I didn't really feel much because I didn't get to read about any of the scares. You have a single line about demons scouring the Earth and I feel that if you expanded on this that you could come up with something extremely horrifying. I also didn't get a chance to even remotely know Jessie, other than the fact that she is worthy. Jessie doesn't even speak. I apologize if I am coming across as harsh, because I am not meaning to. I just think that you have a great concept that you could do a lot more with; so many dark places you could take this and so many more things you could describe. In response to your response to Eletrocutioner: Depending on how biblical you want to get with this, I do see a way you could make a lone survivor who has to repopulate the Earth work. You could do the whole Adam's rib thing, except having it be the Eve (Jessie)." Keep at it, SoPretentious :) Don't get discouraged! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 14:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I just saw that you had seen it and messaged me on my page. I'd gotten another new message while I was asleep, so I didn't think to look above it to see yours XD Alright, I won't do it again. I figured it wouldn't be a big deal since it was a spelling correction and it was for Banning. It just bothered me staring at it and I was already leaving a message; I figured it wouldn't matter as long as I didn't do anything beyond that. I won't do it again though, I get what you are saying about the potential of it to open a can of worms :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 14:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) late night buses Thank you so much for correcting my errors and mistakes SoPretentious, I appreciate it! :) Citriox (talk) 19:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Citriox Narrated your story Hope you like it! I enjoyed reading your stories. --My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 20:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Comment Done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:32, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I noticed (I have that page flagged to notify me every time it is added to.), but I didn't think it would be fair to pile on with Underscorre's message with my own reasons, so I was sitting it out to let the community talk it out and give you some areas that you're doing well and areas that you need to improve on. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I've looked over it, and I'll likely vote sometime this weekend. Jay Ten (talk) 02:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Thanks for the edit on my story! I was going to get around to reformatting it myself (as the Wiki kinda ate a lot of the Google Docs formatting), but you beat me to it. Still, I see you've done other minor edits, so thank you! You've really got no idea how much I appreciate it! RaidenDP1 (talk) 22:34, June 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Appreciate the response! Hope I can help you guys a bit with quality control. Whitix (talk) 04:51, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Certainly I'll head on over that way and check it out! Banningk1979 (talk) 01:14, June 22, 2015 (UTC) A little help please Hey SoPrtentious, I had just uploaded a story to WW called Indian Rope Trick and would like to get some feedback on it, would you be able to tell me what you think, I like the edits you make and the eye you have for mistakes, so that would be most helpful. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:05, June 24, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey brother, New Tobit story is out if you'd be so awesome as to look it over and leave me some feedback. Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed Thansk, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, it seems I'm blind Thanks for removing the beings category at The Carver, can't believe I missed that while I was removing the M4R. Hope you're doing alright. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:11, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Editing Thanks for the revisions and the compliments! I'm new to creative writing when it comes to grammar. Most of my writing is report/technical writing. I think because of that, I got a serious pet peeve for commas and semicolons. It was a big piece and a lot of work. Phew. Anyways, thanks again! TaylorE628 (talk) 12 :36, June 26, 2015 (UTC) RE:New Archive Page Okay, thank you. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:06, June 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Glad to hear it got fixed. In the future, by the way, just straight away if you get issues like that, since there's no way for normal users to fix it. MySQL is the database system used by MediaWiki, on which every single edit, user, etc is stored. If the server can't be contacted, I would assume, Wikia's either experiencing some unplanned downtime, or performing maintainacne. AFAIK, the only people that can access the databases Wikia use directly are Wikia staff, so they're the only ones who can fix it if it happens again. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Editing Thanks again for the advice. I tried to look it over at first to see what was style and what wasn't. I'm trying to improve my editing skills as I am working on a big fantasy piece with another writer. A lot of the pasta was slang or wording I usually do not see in fiction writing, so i thoight it was just weird wording. Thanks for reading! TaylorE628 (talk) 12:59, June 28, 2015 (UTC)